


Jason Wakes Up

by dontmindmepls



Series: Jason & Katie [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Solo, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: Jason wakes up one morning to find a big mess in his bed.
Series: Jason & Katie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092491
Kudos: 14





	Jason Wakes Up

In this story, Jason is 20 years old. Enjoy :)

~

***POP***

Jason awoke to the sound of a popping water balloon, followed by the sound and sensation of liquid flowing over all his legs and crotch.

“ _ Ah shit, I hate it when this happens. _ ” 

Jason could tell that he had orgasmed too many times in his sleep, and his condom he had on to keep himself clean had burst. Looks like it was going to be a big laundry load today.

He looked over to his alarm clock to see it was early in the morning, around 6:00, and he sleepily sat up in bed to assess the mess. Along with the immediate problem that faced his bedsheets, Jason’s balls had also been hit hard by his nightly emissions, as they had swelled up to the size of beachballs resting heavily on his legs, emitting a low gurgling sound as they churned with gallons of cum. He reached out and pushed the top of his titanic nuts down so he could see beyond them, and he could see that his sheets were soaked with pre-cum, and he was left with the remains of his condom still stuck to his penis by it’s cockring near the end of his two foot long, thigh width, anaconda-esque dick, which was left swimming in a pool of pre. To make matters worse, the constant thick stream of pre-cum still spewing from his pisshole was just adding to the mess more and more.

He reached over and removed the cockring at the end of his dick, leaving his second, bigger one wrapped firmly around the base of his cock, as he removed what was left of his condom from the gooey mess at the foot of his bed, and pulled a new XXL condom from his bedside drawer and slipped it on messily over his gigantic cockhead, securing it in place with the cockring again. It immediately began to balloon up with slick pre-cum, as he slowly shifted his massive testicles towards the edge of his bed to get up and start his day.

~

Jason was an early bloomer when puberty hit him. He was the first person in his class that had his voice break, first to grow facial and body hair, and he grew pretty tall pretty fast, ending up at a respectable 6 feet tall.

However, puberty hit him hardest in his genitals. He noticed that his penis grew pretty fast, and before long he was sporting a slab of man-meat that would put most pornstars to shame. However, he began to get both excited and concerned in equal measure when the growth didn’t subside, and his penis grew bigger and longer than was manageable, and then bigger and longer than was (believed to be) humanly possible. Despite how his formidable phallus grew bigger and heavier towards the ground over the years, his body seemed to focus most of its attention on his testes. They began just simply being more productive than usual, resulting in a slightly higher libido than usual for the young Jason. But as time went on, and his penis grew, he found that his balls would slightly swell in between orgasms, and if he went too long without cumming they would begin to hurt. He was happy with some extra inches on his member, but the testicle issue eventually proved to be too much. After some tests with doctors from all over the country, no one could figure out what was happening to Jason’s private parts, and over time he was forced to masturbate himself more and more to relieve the pressure down below. The discomfort with his nuts continually making too much baby batter continued, frustrating him as more and more of his days were spent watching porn and wanking into progressively larger receptacles in order to sate his body’s urges. Until fairly recently, when his ball issues changed.

One day, when he was working at his desk at home, Jason suddenly felt a pressure in his groin, one that was all too familiar. He was cumming. “ _ Whoa wait, what? I wasn’t even jerking off! _ ” he thought, as his cock violently vomited cum all over his feet and floor. “ _ Jeez, I’m still soft, fuck! _ ” The orgasm hit Jason hard, harder than they normally did, and he could feel even more cum than usual flowing up through his urethra and out of his cumslit from deep within his basketball sized nuts. “ _ Holy shit, this is way too much jizz... _ ” His cock hammered shot after shot of chunky loads for what felt like an hour, until eventually his climax tapered out, but he was still leaking a river of sludgey cum onto the pool of nut sludge collecting under his desk.

And the river never stopped.

As he learnt very quickly, Jason’s gargantuan gonads seemed to have reached a point of no return with their oversexed development, and they were just too productive to leave it up to him and his wanking schedule to control. He was left with a schlong that drooled a thick stream of cum 24/7, and he would be intermittently wracked with orgasms without warning, spewing even more, gallons upon gallons of virile cum wads all over whatever, or if he was unfortunate, whoever was in front of him. Before long, Jason was stuck living a life covered in an uncontrollable torrent of cum, and so he had to sort out a solution.

The system Jason developed wasn’t perfect, but with his predicament, it was the best he could manage. After some experimentation (including a disastrous attempt to duct tape over his cumhole), he found the best way to keep the mess of cum that he created to a minimum was to use a large cockring. Made of black leather, with some punky metal spikes around it, he kept it strapped tight around the base of his enormous cock. It kept Jason from being able to get hard (which was a nice side effect to keep his cock under control), stemmed the flow of cum that constantly oozed out of his cumhole leaving a lesser stream of only pre-cum, and stopped his orgasms. Kinda. It would stop the deluge of cum from exploding out of his cockhead, leaving only a boost in the pre-cum already leaking out of him into the condoms that he secured at the end of his cock all the time with a second, smaller cockring, so that the weight of the goo in the cock balloon wouldn’t yank it off the tip.

In spite of this seemingly suitable solution, it had a drawback. Every time his body came, it couldn’t unload it’s torrent of cum down his cock, so it backed up into his balls, making them even bigger each time he uncontrollably shot off at random. Jason didn’t know how big his nuts could get from his backed up ball sludge, but after a weekend of experimentation one time, he was left with gonads the size of two small cars. To top off his struggles, as a result of his backed up balls, when he did finally cum without his cockrings he came  _ hard _ . So much so that he couldn’t stop cumming until his balls had emptied back to their normal, basketball sized state. Depending on how long it had been since he last released his load, it could be quite time consuming. That ‘weekend of experimentation’ left him cumming for 15 hours, flooding his entire house with stinky nut gunk that had been fermenting in his immense balls for over two days.

~

Jason sat at the edge of his bed, his ballsack resting heavily on the ground between his legs, and his cock hanging over the mammoth set of testes, slowly filling up a thick condom that was now resting on the ground as well, filling like a water balloon at a tap. He was frustrated that his body had ejaculated so many times during the night, as it meant that he would have to waste more time this morning dumping all his backed up ball slime into the bathtub. He stood up, and his balls and condom still settled on the ground, weighing him down.

In his current state, Jason was almost anchored to the ground by his enormous cock and balls, so he had to turn his back toward the bathroom door, and drag his nuts across the floor so he could reach the tub. As he slowly shuffled across his room, gripping the folds of his nutsack as handles to pull himself along, his new condom caught on a pencil that had fallen on the floor, and it burst, flooding the middle of his room with pre. “Ah, for fuck’s sake, already? That’s gonna be a pain to clean”, he muttered under his breath, before he was suddenly hit with a nerve-wracking orgasm. His body tensed up and he moaned, leaning into his balls as they gurgled loudly and swelled before his eyes. As he came back into his own balls, there was an increase in pre that spilled out of his pisshole all over the floor of his bedroom and went on for around five minutes, until he stopped cumming and came back to his senses. Not wanting to waste any time, he kept pulling himself into the bathroom as he left a slimy trail of pre across the room. 

He reached his bathtub/shower combo unit, and slowly turned himself around until his balls were pressed up against the edge of the tub. He dangled the head of his cock over the edge, and leaned back to close the door. This was going to get messy. His pre-cum began to fill the tub, so he didn’t want to waste much more time. He pulled off the smaller cockring to take off what was left of his second condom that morning, and discarded it to one side. Then he braced himself as he unfastened the super-tight cockring at the base of his cock and put it around his arm for safe-keeping. As soon as it came loose and the pressure on his urethra lessened, the stream of pre-cum became a river, and it looked like someone was filling the bath with a garden hose. That is, if the hose was an inhumanly hulking cock and the water was pre-ejaculate. As the rush of pre continued, his penis began to get hard. As it grew from it’s flaccid two feet of length, he began stroking vigorously, using the slimy pre to lube up his hands as they jerked him off. Jason’s cock grew and grew, until it was a towering 4 foot tall above him. “ _ I can’t believe it’s still growing _ ” Jason thought to himself as he sighed and reflected on the size of his mammoth member. Even though his penis was bigger than he could have ever expected and baffled doctors the world over, it was still growing gradually, adding about an inch of length every four or so months. 

Before long, he felt his orgasm building, and he pulled a chair over from the corner of the bathroom to sit on, as he knew this would take a while, and it would feel  _ very _ good. 

The low gurgling sound emanating from his testes crescendoed, and his already thick cumvein thickened further still as a voluminous deluge of ball slop vomited out of his cumhole in a constant stream, up through the air and down the far wall into the bath. It looked as if Jason was forcefully pissing a thick flood of cum up against the wall, with plenty splashing up onto the ceiling and back onto Jason himself. Jason hugged his cock tightly as his mind short circuited with pleasure from his copious emission, and he braced for the thrilling barrage of bliss that his long backed up orgasm would bring. His monstrous dick kept heaving nut sludge up and out of his slowly deflating balls for 3 hours, and by the end Jason was left with his cock deflated and dribbling thick cum into his overflowing tub, his balls back to their normal basketball sized proportions, and a bathroom flooded with cum up to his knees. He pulled his cockring off his arm and slid it over his cock, fastening it to avoid any sudden cumming that may happen. It didn’t matter how long ago he last came, he had a refractory period of mere minutes, sometimes even seconds if he was particularly unfortunate. He followed it up with a new condom which he secured in place with his second cockring, leaving his dick strapped up and ready to face the day. 

He was again annoyed that there was this much cum from him being betrayed by his urges overnight, but he was briefly appreciative of his ability to walk around again, even if his cockhead bumped up against his ankles and he was knee deep in cum. He opened the chute he had installed that lead down to a dumpster outside and began to scoop his ball gunk into it to empty out his room. As he began scooping, he reeled from a sudden pleasurable shock and his body came again, filling up his condom suddenly and swelling his balls again.

Jason knew this was going to be a long day.


End file.
